Life's Debut
by VocalMaiden
Summary: Rin is a normal Japanese girl living with her parents and older brother in a small town off the coast of Tokyo in the suburbs. Len is a celebrity pop sensation from the urban cities around the world. But when their lives cross paths, things are not going down easily. RxL and others along the way


**HELLO THERE READERS. it's maiden-sama with a quick announcement.**

**I am sorry [again] for my lack of updates. I reaally hope to get the rest of the stories up soon. I promise that i will spend time on it so please. please. please have faith in me. **

**secondly, since i haven't been updating lately, i have to re-make / edit all my other stories from the beginning. so. it will take me a while **

**again, i am really sorry D: life gets in the way you know?**

**Kasumi: i hope you all still remember me ;^;**

**Kasumo: me too T^T**

**Kasumi: i was made first**

**Kasumo: so?**

**...anywhoooo...on with the story**

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids. enjoy.**

* * *

Len's p.o.v

The sun beated down on me as the summer day went. I looked up at the cloudless sky with my hands providing me shades for my eyes.

"Nice work today" I heard from behind me. It was my manager, Kaito Shino. I turned to face him and gave him a nod then looked passed him as the staffs were packing for a vacation.

"Todays finally over huh?" I said with a grin. kaito pulled out his sunglasses and placed them onto his sweaty face before responding to me.

"Good to finally have a break" He responded then took a glace pass my shoulders. I turned to see what he was looking at, but then got smashed in the face by the body.

"Lennyyyyy" My teal haired girlfriend cried with her arms around my neck. I smiled and hugged her back, lifting her up from the ground a little.

"How's my flower doing?" I asked placing her back down. She let me go and giggled. She was wearing a sea-blue sundress with 2 white lilies on either sides of her pig tails. She also wore slippers matching the rest of her outfit.

"I can't wait to japan again" She smiled "I'll show you to my parents too! I'm sure they will love to meet their future son-in-law" She held her hands together.

"I can't wait either" I smiled and looked over at Kaito

"Got any plans?" the grin grew back on my face. He knows who i'm talking about and red formed on his face.

"Nothing in particular" He said back to me with a glare. I chuckled and walked off with Miku to start packing for the vacations just like everyone else.

* * *

Rin's p.o.v

_~somewhere in japan~ _

The phone rang in the living room of my house that after noon I came home from school. But when I went to retrieve it, mother seemed to already picked it up before me.

"Hello? Kagami Residence" I heard as I slipped off my shoes and went to the living room.

"Hm? Oh Yes, she just got home" She then held the speaking part of the phone with her hand and saw me walking in. She handed the phone to me and went back into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone. A big scream came through the phone and I quickly jerked my head away from the system.

"Rinny!" I heard as I placed my ears back on the phone. it was Miku!

I gasped out loud " MIKU!" I screamed back at her. I heard her Kyaaa from the other end.

"I missed you so much rin-rin" She cried. I smiled. It has been exactly 4 years since Miku deputed and moved out of Japan to start her career. She's not old Neighbor Miku anymore, she's Celebrity famous Miku.

"Me too" I covered my mouth, holding the tears back.

"Soso, Rin, it's summer vacation for you starting today is it not?" Miku's voice rang through the phone

"Mhm" I replyed "What about it?"

"I'm coming back to Japan" Miku cheered. I let out a gasp again

"OMG REALLY!?" I yelled. Mother poked her head out of the kitchen, but i waved her away

"yes yes yes!" Miku chanted. " 4 years long and finally!"

"I can't wait to see you!, when are you coming? what time?" I continued on and on. Miku laughed on the other end

"I'll be there tomorrow night, because of the different time zones, I have to leave in a few hours" Miku said

"kyaaaa, I can't wait to see you Miku!" I laughed

"Me too! see you soon rin rin" and I placed down the phone and twirled around the living room and fell onto a sofa.

"Looks like someone's happy" My brother said walking into the front door. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Welcome back" I said letting him go. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Lunch Time" My mother said from the kitchen. The both of us headed out of the living room together.

* * *

Back to Len

I pushed my luggage into top part of the first class plane and sat down next to Miku.

She still had that smile on since we left the hotel. Wonder what's going on with her. But then again, if she's happy, I'm happy.

The flight took off a few minutes later and Miku drifted off to sleep moments later.

I, unlike her got enough sleep before the shoot so i'm not as tired as she was, up all night packing.

Japan huh?...

* * *

**AND THE STORY ENDSSSS**

**how's the first chapter? I know it's a bit short but... :D did i improve on my english? **

**I think my english is still pretty bad though...DAMN YOU SPELLING AND GRAMMER ;-;**

**xD but since this is my first chapter of the new story, tell me how you like it**

**and if your new to my writting, check out my other fail grammer/spelling stories of rin and len in my profile.**

**I have so much that i have not done yet, I will again try to update more. **

**btw- Len is 20**

**Kaito is 30**

**Miku is 18**

**Rin is 18 **

**and Rin's brother, Rinto is 27. :D more people will be added in laterrrrr**

**~_maiden-sama out~_**


End file.
